Microelectronic circuits typically include digital components that operate in synchrony. In such systems, clocks may be used to synchronize events and control the timing of most operations. A clock generates a series of sequential square wave pulse signals that transition from a low state (i.e., logical “0”) to a high state (i.e., logical “1”). The series of pulses, also referred to as a clock waveform, is transmitted by the clock to each of the circuit components.
In a complex microelectronic system, clock waveforms may be affected by a variety of conditions that cause error, such as jitter, skew, noise, and the disappearance of clock pulses. The missing clock pulses may be detected by capturing portions of the clock waveform by using a serial data analyzer such as a storage oscilloscope, and then testing the portions for the missing clock pulses. If it is determined that a clock pulse is missing in that captured block, the oscilloscope may retain the block and ignore a subsequent block.